


The Legend of the Beginning

by ObscureSubmarine



Series: The Seasonals [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miscellanious other Marvel movies
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gods AU, I came up with this idea in the middle of the night, I ship Winterspider too hard, M/M, Magic, Marvel characters as gods, Marvel characters as seasons, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. In the beginning, there was dark. Until a great magic from beyond the stars crafted our home, Earth. This is the story of how the great gods of old came to be, and how they faded away. But they didn't entirely disappear.





	The Legend of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! OMG I am so happy that I can finally write fanfic for my favourite ship! There really isn't enough work for this ship, but I am determined to change that! Anyway, this fic is going to be in my first big project, as my Halloween stories only have one more to go. This is going to be in a series called The Seasonals. I'm not going to reveal the plot points of the next one in the series, because spoilers. But, I hope you enjoy this prologue to the next story!

In the beginning, there was nothing. In the beginning, there was only darkness. Until a powerful force of magic from beyond the cosmos reached into our void of black and brought forth light, brought forth our home, Earth. At the time it was nothing more than a fiery ball, spitting and hissing at the world it had been birthed into. But this magma was important, as it was our foundation. The Great Magic reached down once again and caressed the fiery ball, coaxing it into cooling and hardening, forming the land that we tread on. Once it cooled, the Great Magic took the form of a great hand, and placed it on the hardened magma, spreading green and beauty from its fingertips. The green raced across the vast empty landscape and filled it up with beautiful wonders of nature, like mountains and forests. When the green was spread, the Great Magic sent down a tidal wave of blue, giving rise to the beautiful water systems of the world. The rivers that flowed into the gorgeous lakes and oceans gleamed like liquid sapphires while rain came down from the heavens to nourish the fauna below. The Great Magic was proud of what it had created, and it knew that other life would soon join this lush world. Animals would roam the Great Plains and soar in the skies. They'd swim along in the seas and swing around in the trees. And the Great Magic knew that someday, another species would rise and take the world as their own. Humans. The Great Magic knew that the humans would be curious about the world they were birthed into, and that they'd be hungry for more knowledge. The Great Magic knew that it could not answer their questions without revealing its magic, and so it decided to create a new lifeform, one that the humans could turn to when they wanted to know more. Gods. The Great Magic would have to move on from this world, so these gods could be the protectors of the life on the Earth, and they would be the informers of order and peace. So it gathered a great ball of magic and placed it into the Earth as the Great Magic retreated. It knew that the gods would form themselves. The Magic swirled and snapped, and tried to take solid form. But it didn't know what its purpose was. It could not take physical form without a purpose. So it broke off into smaller trails of magic and they shot forth into the world to find their purpose, but one tendril knew its purpose. It gathered itself and it twisted into the sky, hardening until the first god was created. Time.

Time was the first one to bring about order to the world, to tame its wild heart. Using his magic, he gave gifts to the world, gifts of time. He made the Earth slowly spin so the years could pass by. He let the moon shine bright in the dark sky so day and night could signify the passing of time. He was happy with his gifts, and he knew that the creatures of the future would be thankful for his gifts. But he was lonely. He didn't understand why the other gods had not yet taken form. He didn't understand their need for a purpose because he knew what his own was from the moment his tendril of magic touched the ground. But he was still lonely. Until another came along.  
The second god to appear was Death. Death was created to balance out the world, as life would continue on into eternity if there was nothing to stop it. Death would balance out the natural path of life by ending it. Death was the opposite of Time. But Time was happy that he had a friend, and that his friend balanced out the universe and the life inside it. Time and Death were the centres of the god world, being the first ones. The first bringers of order and peace. So Time and Death stood side by side, waiting for the other gods to join them in order. Soon enough, they were answered.

The next gods to find their purpose and take shape were gods of the Earth. They were bringers of order and keepers of the natural cycle of death and life. They called themselves the Seasons, bringing different stages of life to different times of the year, the year that Time had created. They were closely tied to Time, being almost like branches of time in their own ways. The first season to take physical shape was Winter. Winter was cold and harsh, the bringer of death at the end of the cycle and the bringer of the quiet sleep that allowed the world to rest. The next season to arrive was Summer, Winter's polar opposite, but good friend. Summer was filled with happiness and energy, fun and friendliness, a stark contrast to Winter's silent cold. Autumn soon arrived, cool and calm, suave and snappy. He brought bright colour and beauty to the world he commanded. Finally, Spring came. Spring was the youngest season, filled with youthful hope and love. He was shy, but caring, being the one to bring about new life when the cycle was started anew. They brought order and harmony to the world with their cycle, which has stayed the same to this very day.  
Over time, other gods took shape and claimed their domains. Sky and Earth, Day and Night. All protecters of the natural order of the world that Time and Death had created so long ago. But not all of the gods were happy with the peace and order in the world. Mischief, god of tricks and lies, hated the order. He wanted to see the world turn in on itself while the gods of order were forced to watch. He didn't understand why they wanted to continue living out their lives in such a boring way, with the same stuff every day. He wanted CHAOS. But every time he tried to cause chaos in the world, the other gods would stop him. Mischief knew that he wasn't powerful enough to take on all of the gods, so he decided to wait until the humans arrived. Then they would be the harbingers of chaos. And soon enough, the humans did arrive.

The gods were fascinated by the humans. The small people down on Earth were modelled after the god's appearances, but they just seemed so different. When they first appeared they were animalistic and stupid, but as time passed they became smarter and invented many new things to help them out. Like the Great Magic had predicted, they were extremely curious and wanted to know everything about the world around them. They soon figured out that there were ancient forces guiding their world, and so to keep their good lives going, they worshipped the gods passionately. The gods didn't understand the strong emotions that the humans showed towards them. The gods were keepers of order, they knew that if feelings got in the way, the would surely perish. But the gods were still curious about the humans. They watched them all the time from their kingdoms hidden away in the sky, wondering what it was like to feel those emotions. They wondered if they really would cause chaos. What they didn't know was that soon enough they would know what would happen if gods had feelings.  
The gods preferred to stay separate in fear of becoming too attached to one another, so they hid away from each other. Except the Seasons. They were a tight knit group, being connected to each other in a way that no one could describe. So they stayed together in their kingdom that floated in the sky, perched on clouds and shrouded from view. They each had their own separate home and domain, each domain looking like that one season throughout the entire year. They only met four times a year on solstices and equinoxes so one season could hand the reins over to the next. They never looked at each other when they met, once again in fear of becoming attached. Until one day, when two Seasons mustered their courage and looked up.

Spring was always very kind, but also quite timid. He was outgoing when he was with the animals of his little slice of the Seasons' kingdom. He decided the day of his spring equinox was going to be the day he beat his fear of talking to the other Seasons. He was going to be the first to dare look at the others, not afraid of what he might find in the other's eyes. He had always loved to watch the humans down below and greatly admired their bravery and courage when it came to confronting one another. Today, he would be the first god to look at his fellow Seasons. He knew that long ago Time had gazed at Death and forbidden contact, but he didn't know why. He didn't know why Time was afraid of emotions and why Time contradicted himself by letting his fear get in the way. But he would not be like Time. He would dare to look up.  
Winter was always the most distant of the four Seasons. He never really liked being with the others, but he had tolerated Summer. Of course, he had only seen them for a few days before Time forbade them from looking at each other. Winter was fine with that. But he was getting bored. He didn't want to stand and stare at the ground like some puny human standing at the feet of his king. Winter WAS the king! He was going to gaze upon his fellow Seasons, filled with the courage that he had seen in action many times before on the ground from humans. He admired their traits. He thought that the gods could learn a lesson from the humans, and today, on the day of the spring equinox, he would teach that lesson!  
So the Seasons went out to the centre of their kingdom, where their own domains connected, and once again stood staring at the ground. But as Winter prepared to give control of nature to Spring, he looked up. So did Spring. 

When their eyes met it was like the whole world ground to a halt. They had never seen such beauty before. Spring smiled shyly, and Winter smiled back. Each knew that the smiles of the other were brighter than the Sun. Winter decided not to dawdle and reached his hand over, putting his cold hand in Spring's warm one. Spring's eyes lit up, then he gripped Winter's hand even tighter. As they stared into each other's eyes, they realized why Time had forbidden contact. He didn't want them to fall in love. Winter had already overheard Spring singing to his animals, and Spring had watched Winter dance in time to his snow flurries. Each had been falling in love with the other and they didn't even realize it until their eyes met. They knew that they were meant to be together, and so they both started crying.  
Confused by the sudden noise, Autumn and Summer looked up to see the other two Seasons holding hands and crying as they pressed their foreheads together. They were appalled at this apparent rule breaking. They were even more distraught when the two walked away after Winter gave control to Spring. Winter was going to Spring's home. They would be out of balance. Summer wanted to report them immediately, but Autumn calmed him down. Autumn said that if Summer told Time about the rule breaking, Time would know that he and Autumn had looked up as well. So, Summer kept his mouth shut.  
The years began to pass by and Spring and Winter were never apart. Their domains had started to blend together and their animals had adapted to the other domain's climate. Spring and Winter were madly in love, always holding hands or kissing. Autumn and Summer only watched in disgust, appalled by these acts of love, but they couldn't tear their eyes away. Both Winter and Spring had realized that their quirks fit together like pieces of a puzzle, that their personalities complimented each other. They were meant to be. Eventually, after two years of dating in secret, Winter decided to propose to the love of his life. He fashioned a ring out of the most beautiful ice he could create and the most beautiful flower that Spring had given him. He was prepared. But Autumn and Summer had had enough. They were sick of this lovey dovey stuff and wanted their world to go back to its ordered state. So they told Time. And Time was furious.

Winter and Spring were out walking through the hills of Spring's domain, eventually settling down in the shade of Spring's favourite tree. They talked and talked for what seemed like forever until they both fell into a comfortable silence, Spring wrapped up in Winter's arms. Winter turned to look at Spring and asked him what he thought love meant. Spring replied with a simple "You." Winter knew that right then and there would be the perfect time to ask Spring for his hand. He picked Spring up and placed his feet on the ground, and Winter kneeled in front of him. He pulled a little box out from behind his back, and asked Spring if he would marry him. Tears filled Spring's eyes, and he squeaked out a "Yes!" But time had run out for the two. The skies turned gray all around them, and lightning shot out of the clouds, giving way to a very angry Time. He saw the two together and forbade the two from ever seeing each other again. As much as he wanted to kill them, they were still needed in order to keep balance on Earth. Using his magic, Time sent the two to opposite ends of the Earth, trapping them in their domains forever.  
Autumn and Summer were not expecting such a severe punishment, and asked the furious time God if he could bring them back. He told them he would never do so, and that each god would now be forever isolated from the others. So he separated each and every god, banishing them to every lonely corner in the world. The gods, once so proud and powerful, began to grow depressed and weak. They had no joy anymore, forever knowing that they would be alone. Everything on Earth became monotonous, everything boring and plain. The gods no longer had anything to work for, as they were barred from watching the humans down below. Winter and Spring suffered the most, as being separated took massive tolls on them. Winters were no longer beautiful, as Winter had no drive to as he couldn't make Spring happy. No flowers bloomed that were brighter than the Sun, as Spring no longer laughed at one of Winter's jokes. The separation also took its toll on their bodies. Spring became skinny, and Winter's hair turned brown, no longer its brilliant white. They were all depressed.

Time realized he had made a terrible mistake, but he could not undo it, for his spell made the gods separate forever. He too fell into sadness, and time seemed to drag on. The humans, now seeing that no unexpected gifts from nature would appear again, forgot about the gods, and started believing in science and fact. So magic was pushed aside, until only a small group of followers remained. But it would not be enough to sustain the gods. So they faded away.  
However, some devout followers believe that the gods never truly dissappeared, that they only took on other weaker forms. They say that they live among us now, having forgotten who they were. But, they believe that the time will come when the gods are returned to their former glory. The gods will return.


End file.
